Wikia miesiąca/archiwum/2010
Wikia stycznia 2010 Resident Evil Wiki Wątpię , że wygram, bo moja wikia potrzebuje jeszcze masę pracy! piszcie co należy poprawić, a postaram się to zrobic najszybciej jak się da. pozdrawiam! Lechu15 20px Głosy na tak: * Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 11:22, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) ciekawa szata graficzna :) * Milek 16:46, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * 05:09, gru 3, 2009 (UTC) Za takie artykuły? I brak licencji, jak w nie-wiadomo-ilu innych przypadkach. * Obywatel 16:48, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Szata graficzna daje po oczach, dużo słabych artów. * Veausing 18:25, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :zmieniłem szatę graficzną na tą z oryginalnej angielskiej Resident Evil Wiki, nad artykułami ciągle pracuję. Misiek , nie wiem dokładnie o jaką licencje Ci chodzi... Conlanger Wiki poruszające tematy związane z tworzeniem języków: od lingwistyki, przez historię alternatywną, po światy fantastyczne. Nie trzeba też być ekspertem językoznawstwa, wiki (jak i forum) jest otwarte na twórców-amatorów. 20:41, gru 1, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 20:41, gru 1, 2009 (UTC) * Lechu15 - ciekawa wikia, nie mam zastrzeżeń! * Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 11:22, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) nie mam zastrzeżeń * Milek 16:44, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * 05:05, gru 3, 2009 (UTC) Hulanki, swawole, błędy i brak licencji. * Veausing 18:25, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiadomo, o co chodzi z tymi językami... *: Twórcy zamieszczają tam informacje o stworzonych przez siebie językach. 12:51, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) * Obywatel 09:49, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Niska przydatność projektu. * Chommik12 Dyskusja – 14:02, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Jakieś bez sensu to... 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Astropedia Mija rok od ostatniej wikii miesiąca dla Astropedii, w tym czasie powiększyła się o około 80 artykułów i jednego edytora. Raczej nie były to zmiany na gorsze :D Veausing 18:25, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * Veausing 18:25, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) * 18:39, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) Taaa... :D * 12:52, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) ok. * Texel 14:14, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) Nie mam nic przeciwko, nawet patrzcie tu * Chommik12 Dyskusja – 19:16, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Czemu nie? 20px Głosy na nie: * Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 11:22, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) żadnych stron pomocy z tego co zaobserwowałem. Nikt nie będzie wiedział z nowych użytkowników, jak trzeba edytować wikię. * Milek 16:45, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) * Final_Cannon 20:55, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) *: Ot, niewyłapany wandalizm, mówiłem, że mam mało czasu. Jak widziałeś, to mogłeś cofnąć o_0 06:18, gru 21, 2009 (UTC) *::Myślałem, że specjalnie nie ma Strony Głównej ;) Ale jeszcze się wstrzymam z głosowaniem na tak. 20px Dyskusja: :Aha, jeśli ktoś się zamierza czepiać, że ostatni artykuł powstał 21 XI, to z góry mówię – ja nie mam ostatnio wiele wolnego czasu, zwykle zostawiam włączony komputer i się uczę, a Veau w ogóle rzadko ma dostęp do internetu. A jak nie ma kiedy napisać artykułu, to lepiej zrobić krótką przerwę. Myślę, że czasu powinno być więcej w grudniu (przerwa świąteczna) i w styczniu (ferie) ;-) 18:44, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) Digimon Universe Wiki Digimony jeszcze raz. Tym razem sporo zmieniło sie na tej Wiki, więc myślę że zasłużyła na wyróżnienie. Tak jak poprzednio, proszę o uzasadnianie negatywnych głosów. Final Cannon/Dyskusja 02:11, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Strony głównej nie ma? Chyba to jakiś wandalizm tam był. Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 06:05, gru 21, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * Obywatel 14:46, gru 14, 2009 (UTC) Niezły projekt * Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 11:22, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) * Milek 16:45, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) * Final_Cannon 20:53, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Trudno nie zagłosować na swój własny projekt ;) 20px Głosy na nie: * 20:35, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Nie lubię Digimonów. Pokemony ŽÔDZÔ. * 06:18, gru 21, 2009 (UTC) O, a ja nadal wyłapuję błąd za błędem. * Chommik12 Dyskusja – 14:05, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Wikie powinny być dobrem ogółu, przestawiając się jednoosobowo nie zachęcasz innych twórców. 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję :Do użytkownika Milya0 - to nie jest argument. Final_Cannon 20:53, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I co w związku z tym? Nie ma obowiązku argumentacji ;-) 06:18, gru 21, 2009 (UTC) Wikia lutego 2010 Gitara Projekt na razie maleńki, ale posiadający spory potencjał. Już w tak wczesnej fazie rozwoju posiada jasno wyznaczone kierunki rozwoju, a także licencje plików :) Obywatel 15:04, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Obywatel 15:04, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) # Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 05:59, sty 6, 2010 (UTC) Jak na taki mały projekt jestem za. # Krzysiekje 15:59, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Bardzo fajna stronka. Myślę, że jak się rozwinie, to dużo osób z niej skorzysta. # Misiek (talk) 15:18, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) Na dobry początek. # Veausing 17:03, sty 16, 2010 (UTC) Fajne. # Sami17 18:45, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) jako gitarzysta ;) # Lechu15 12:51, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # HollyBlue 13:27, sty 20, 2010 (UTC) Może jak jeszcze się troszeńkę rozwinie :) # tomta1 [?] 18:27, sty 29, 2010 (UTC). Dlaczego? 23 artykuły, 9 obrazków, ostatnia edycja 20 stycznia, ostatnia edycja na artykule z przestrzeni głównej 12 stycznia... Z pewnością częstsza aktualizacja strony byłaby powodem mojego głosu "za". # Texel 17:12, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Zgadzam się z przedmówcą - w ciągu ostatnich 30 dni było 15 edycji (inni kandydaci mieli kilkaset - kilka tysięcy edycji...). I ta liczebność artykułów... Proponuję zgłosić w przypadku podwojenia potrojenia zwiększenia liczby artykułów czterokrotnie. #: Z tym zwiększeniem liczby artykułów czterokrotnie to też bym nie przesadzał. Mnie bardziej przekonałaby częstsza aktualizacja. Dla przykładu, GTA Wiki została zgłoszona na wikię miesiąca gdy miała około 50 artykułów, czyli dwukrotnie więcej, niż obecnie ma Gitara Wiki. Jednak na GTA Wiki była codzienna aktualizacja... tomta1 [?] 19:33, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Grand Theft Auto Myślę, że w przypadku tej wiki to tylko formalność. Misiek (talk) 17:27, sty 7, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Misiek (talk) 17:27, sty 7, 2010 (UTC) # 14:39, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) # Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 14:39, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) # Texel 18:21, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) # Veausing 17:03, sty 16, 2010 (UTC) # Sami17 18:45, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) # HollyBlue 13:27, sty 20, 2010 (UTC) Piękne! #: Bartek102 23:28, sty 24 2010 (UTC) Brak 100 edycji w przestrzeni głównej projektów Wikii. Misiek (talk) 10:50, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) # tomta1 [?] 18:27, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Obywatel 15:17, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Czy jest sens nagradzania ciągle tych samych projektów? #:Zwłaszcza, że jest to najszybciej rozwijająca się polska wikia, bez błędów i afer z licencjami? Nowe projekty mogą się na GTA wzorować :] Misiek (talk) 15:18, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) #::O, dziękuję Misiek za poparcie, ale strona techniczna to zasługa kolegi tomty1. Texel 18:21, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) # Krzysiekje 15:59, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Zgadzam się z przedmówcą. # Lechu15 12:53, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: *Nie rozumiem jak to Administrator polskiej Wikii może zgłaszać do udziału w konkursie swoje prywatne wikie? Dlaczego również on kasuje czyjeś głosy? Wiadomo, że tak robiąc zwycięży jego strona! Administratorzy Wikii nie powinni przystępować do tego konkursu! Nie rozumiem jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Na moją wikię zagłosował Kubz i jego głos został skreślony, ponieważ nie odnotowano u niego 100 edycji na Wikii. To dlaczego Misiek95 akceptuje u siebie głosy użytkowników, którzy nie dokonali 100 edycji??? Dla przykładu podaję głos Milya0. Może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć o co tu chodzi? Misiek95 krytykuje za głupoty, więc ja zacznę za poważne wykroczenia w tym konkursie! Krzysiekje 11:46, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) **Odpowiem ja. Misiek nie jest ani adminem ani właścicielem/założycielem GTA Wiki. Trudno go nawet użytkownikiem nazwać bo ma tam ledwie 6 edycji. Głos Kubza został usunięty bo ma tylko dwie edycjie (głos i zmiana) i pozwolę sobie zacytować: „Głosować mogą użytkownicy, którzy mają '''więcej niż 100 edycji w głównej przestrzeni nazw' na wszystkich Wikiach”'', owa zasada jest po to żeby ktoś nie tworzył pacynek aby „zwyciężyła właśnie jego strona”. Więc głos Miłego jest w pełni uzasadniony, w prawdzie ma tylko 43 edycje, ale tutaj, na „wszystkich wiki” ma 3 755 z czego 1 490 to edycje w głównej przestrzeni nazw, jeśli dobrze kojarzę to 1490 jest większe od 100, a 2 nie. Zanim ktoś zacznie twierdzić, że coś jest niezgodne z zasadami to niech najpierw je w ogóle przeczyta, a później przeczyta je dokładniej. -- 12:25, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) Jeżowe Encyklopedia regionalna o miejscowości i gminie Jeżowe. Pierwsza encyklopedia w stylu wiki na Podkarpaciu, tworzona przez jedną osobę. Młoda encyklopedia, która stale się rozwija i potrzebuje nowych użytkowników, redaktorów. Zachęcam gorąco do jej poparcia, za co bardzo dziękuję! Krzysiekje 09:06, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: #Krzysiekje #Pietras1988 #Kakarakak 14:06, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) #Mikiapole3 15:51, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) #Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 18:49, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) # Obywatel 15:17, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Fajny, lokalny projekt. #:Kubz 21:47, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Brak wymaganych 100 edycji w przestrzeni głównej projektów Wikii. Misiek (talk) 15:14, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # 16:01, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Za takie jaja, jak przyznanie jednemu z adminów Warszawikii prawa autorskie do znaku zabytku :D # 15:12, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) #:Zastanawiam się, z jakiego powodu dostałem negatywny głos? A może dlatego, że moja wikia lepiej się rozwija niż Twoja ZłotoWikia? Może zazdrość? :) Przy negatywie powinien znaleźć się powód. Krzysiekje 11:53, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) #::Nie ma obowiązku argumentowania głosów. Misiek (talk) 15:03, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) # Veausing 17:03, sty 16, 2010 (UTC) Wahałem się, ale admin odstraszył mnie swoim zachowaniem. # Sami17 18:45, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) # HollyBlue 13:27, sty 20, 2010 (UTC) # Lechu15 12:54, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Informatyka wiki Ciekawa Wikia, i dobrze rozwinięta Ciemnowidz 17:18, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Ciemnowidz 17:18, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) # Kinrepok 17:21, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) # Krzysiekje 17:24, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) # Lechu15 13:28, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) a co mi tam ;) 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 17:27, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Niektóre artykuły są tak bezsensowne, że więcej z nich śmiechu niż wiedzy. # 17:32, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) jw. # Bart-W 11:02, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) Najbełkotliwszy projekt świata. 20px Dyskusja: Miło mi będzie się dowiedzieć jakie artykuły są uznawane za śmieszne, poprawię wtedy odpowiednio definicje. Kinrepok 12:40, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) : Artykuł o tobie - wywal. http://pl.informatyka.wikia.com/wiki/Notebook - żałosne. Bełkot, nothing more. Bart-W 11:02, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Dobra poprawione. Kinrepok 12:05, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) Wikia marca 2010 Jeżowe Encyklopedia regionalna o miejscowości i gminie Jeżowe. Pierwsza podkarpacka wiki-encyklopedia o miejscowości, tworzona przez jedną osobę. Młoda encyklopedia, która stale się rozwija i potrzebuje nowych użytkowników, redaktorów. Zachęcam gorąco do jej poparcia, za co bardzo dziękuję! Krzysiekje 14:30, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Krzysiekje 14:30, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) # Kinrepok 15:04, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) #[http://kurow-wiki.openhosting.pl/wiki/User:Pietras1988 Pietras1988] [http://kurow-wiki.openhosting.pl/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Pietras1988 TALK] 15:05, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) # Mikiapole3 15:10, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) # Kakarakak 20:42, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) # Lechu15 21:10, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) # Lukasew 20:18, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) # Texel 13:20, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) No, niech będzie - ale z tym zabezpieczaniem strony głównej to bym nie przesadzał. 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 16:46, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) # Veausing 12:57, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Zabezpieczenie strony głównej, podanie stronom z pl.wikii źródła na en.wikipedii i inne. # kićor 19:08, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) # 19:52, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) # HollyBlue (dyskusja) 17:07, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: * Veausing o co chodzi z tą angielską wersją wikipedii? Strona główna jest zabezpieczona dla bezpieczeństwa. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, że są na niej same szablony, które nie są zablokowane. Krzysiekje 18:03, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) ** Zabezpieczenie strony głównej jest zalecane jak często jest wandalizowana (ale też nie na maxa, tylko na autoconfirmed) - zabezpieczona strona główna ma tendencje do "odstraszania" nowych redaktorów, a skoro składa się z szablonów to jest wystarczająco "trudna" do zwandalizowania. Zresztą jak się patroluje OZ wystarczająco często to nie ma problemu - nikt jeszcze nie umarł od tego, że musiał dać rollbacka kilka razy więcej :). -- 09:17, lut 14, 2010 (UTC) Tradycja Jedna z największych i najstarszych polskich wikii, która, mimo niewysokiego tempa rozwoju, nadal pozostaje jednym z projektów wzorowych. Misiek (talk) 10:44, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Misiek (talk) 10:44, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) # 13:32, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Bardzo ciekawy projekt będący jednocześnie maszyną czasu dla przyszłych pokoleń. Jak najbardziej za! # Bartek102-Ciekawy pomysł! # Veausing 12:57, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) # Jeremski 21:34, lut 21, 2010 # Texel 13:20, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) # kićor 19:08, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) # HollyBlue (dyskusja) 17:07, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) # Damiinho 19:13, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Kinrepok 15:41, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Już raz wikia otrzymała nominacje, dajcie szansę innym projekom. #: Których jakoś nie widać. Misiek (talk) 17:01, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) # Lechu15 21:11, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) nie ma sensu nagradzać ciągle tych samych wiki #Krzysiekje 18:18, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Zgadzam się z opinią usera Misiek95. Przecież (jak dobrze pójdzie), w ciągu czterech lat nagrodzimy wszystkie wikie (nawet, jakby chciałoby się tego uniknąć), i zaczniemy się powtarzać. A niektóre Wikie po prostu nie zasługują. ::Gdyby tylko się chciało to by były. Kinrepok 14:07, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ale że co, gdzie, jak? Misiek (talk) 19:09, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Indiana Jones Encyklopedia o dość wąskiej, ale dobrze opisanej tematyce. Posiada przejrzystą nawigację. Obywatel 09:57, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: #Obywatel 09:57, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) # kićor 19:08, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) #Krzysiekje 18:53, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: #Kinrepok 13:59, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Szczegóły w dyskusji 20px Dyskusja: Oto uwagi co znalazłem na wikii: *http://pl.indianajones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Specjalna:Ostatnie_zmiany&days=30 - nieregularne edycje w projekcie **No to już trochę przesada :P - tutaj raczej oceniamy efekt pracy redaktorów, a nie regularność tej pracy ;) - chociaż trzeba przyznać że projekt trochę podumiera. -- 16:47, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) *brak licencji. Przykład: http://pl.indianajones.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Crusade_A.jpg *zabezpieczona strona główna: **# Prawda, ta Wiki trochę zamiera. Może tytuł Wikii miesiąca by ją trochę ruszył **# To prawda, w grafikach jest bajzel. Od zawsze był, jest i prawdopodobnie będzie (chyba że wiki odżyje) **# Stronę główną mogę odblokować, choć wg mnie to jest bez sensu Obywatel 08:46, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Wikia kwietnia 2010 Conlanger Wiki Dobrze rozwijająca się Wikia z kategorii kreatywnych. Umożliwia prezentację i gromadzenie informacji nt. języków sztucznych tworzonych przez użytkowników. 20px Głosy na tak: # 15:10, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) # Mikiapole3 19:11, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) nie sądziłem, że to jeszcze działa # RWHÔ 19:15, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) to działa nadzwyczaj sprawnie i rozwija się bardzo dynamicznie # Kinrepok 14:59, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 19:44, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Bez licencji nie puszczę. #: Jak tylko dorwę się do uprawnień, to zaimportuję :) 18:31, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) #:: Hotowe! 23:17, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) #::: E, zanim uznasz, że jesteś fajny, jeszcze dodaj te szablony licencji do wszystkich 600 grafik. Veausing 15:34, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) #:::: Zrobiłem, co się dało. 12:57, mar 4, 2010 (UTC) # Veausing 15:34, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) # Obywatel 15:13, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) niska przydatność projektu 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Avatar Dopóki Avatar jest na szczycie popularności. Licencje grafik są (od dzisiaj, ale jednak są), artykuły jasno napisane (rozumiem, o co w nich chodzi pomimo tego, że filmu nie widziałem), no i fajna szata graficzna :-) Misiek (talk) 14:17, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Misiek (talk) 14:17, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) # Kinrepok 15:02, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Szkoda Misiek, że nie obejrzałeś filmu. # 15:34, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Jako założyciel: Misiek idź do kina póki jeszcze można :) # Taine89 16:10, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) # Qlavy (Moja Dyskusja) 19:22, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Idź konieczne. : P # Veausing 15:34, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) # Obywatel 15:13, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # 14:22, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :E no, dłuższego aliasu nie było? 14:22, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Avatar był już od dawna zajęty, taka długa nazwa istniała już dla czterech wersji językowych, no i dobrze wypada w google :) 16:36, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikia maja 2010 Lostpedia Długo nie było, ale ostatnio trochę bardziej odżyła, chociaż za jakieś półtora miesiąca będzie po serialu :/ -- 09:29, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Misiek (talk) 09:39, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) # Amoniak 10:59, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Jako fan serialu. Szkoda, że nie znam angielskiego i muszę czekać aż na AXN puszczą... # Też tam edytowałem... Nie lubię takich głosowań, więc biorę udział ostatni raz... Największy szacunek dla Lukasewa. Pietras1988 20:03, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) # Lechu15 09:12, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) - oczywiście jestem na tak! # Jeremski 21:56, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC) # Veausing 16:08, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Kinrepok 08:43, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Miało już głosowanie. 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Filmopedia Projekt znalazłem jakiś czas temu w opłakanym stanie i doprowadziłem go do stanu użyteczności. Serwis jest jeszcze mały, ale już posiada jasny regulamin, jednolitą nawigację i wytyczone kierunki rozwoju. Obywatel 10:57, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Obywatel 10:57, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) # Lechu15 12:26, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) głos za , ale jest kilka zastrzeżeń > dyskusja #* Czy mógłbyś napisać, jakie są te zastrzeżenia? Obywatel 14:47, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) # Kinrepok 07:37, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) # Veausing 16:08, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 11:08, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Praktycznie same stuby, prawie wszystkie zawarte informacje i tak są znane przeciętnemu czytelnikowi. I co na przykład tu robią demotywatory? o.o #: Link jak link... Nie ma grafiki więc wrzuciłem chociaż tyle... Obywatel 14:47, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) #:: Jeśli dajesz linka do takich stron, jak demotywatory, popełniasz samobójstwo. Każdy, kto kliknie w ten link, prawdopodobnie zostanie już na tej stronie, żeby na przykład sprawdzić, czy coś nowego jest na głównej, a jak nie ma, to choćby poczekalnię przejrzą. Może tylko w 1-2% przypadków czytelnik wróci do Ciebie. A przy tak małej wiki oznacza to naprawdę rzadkość. Misiek (talk) 07:59, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) # Bart-W 10:16, kwi 30, 2010 (UTC) Za Starłorsy jako science fiction (to jest albo space opera, albo fantasy - jak kto woli), jako jeden film opowiadający o konflikcie w całym wszechwświecie (a mi się zdaje, że galaktyczna wojna domowa miała miejsce tylko w GFFA), i jako Star Wors. 20px Dyskusja: a tak, tak... Pierwsze i najważniejsze, mało atrakcyjna strona główna. Cała masa stubów np.tu,tu, a także tu i wielu innych miejscach. Wikia nie jest gotowa by nadać jej status wiki miesiąca. Ale jakoby , pomysł jest bardzo dobry, brakuje polskiej wiki z biblioteką filmów. Więc dla tego dałem głos "za" PS. I bardzo mi się podoba logo filmopedii, niby proste a zarazem eleganckie ;P --Lechu15 17:38, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Wikia czerwca 2010 Indiana Jones Wiki Encyklopedia jak na swój zakres dość obszerna, ostatnimi czasy trochę odżyła. Wg mnie zasługuje na tytuł. Obywatel 09:06, maj 6, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Obywatel 09:06, maj 6, 2010 (UTC) # Kinrepok 05:51, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) # Veausing 07:36, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 12:38, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Czekam na licencje grafik. # tomta1 [?] 10:34, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) - jak wyżej, czekam na licencje 20px Dyskusja: @Obywatel: Już trzeci raz zgłaszasz tą Wiki do głosowania, za każdym razem są głosy na nie przez brak licencji. Może czas je dodać? 17:36, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) * Zastanawiam się, czy jest sens. W projekcie są niemal same grafiki fair use, a dodawanie licencji wprowadzi chyba tylko niepotrzebne zamieszanie. Obawiam się, czy nie przyhamuje to projektu. Chociaż nie mówię nie, być może kiedyś zostaną dodane. Obywatel 09:02, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) Gry paragrafowe Wiki "Speed wikia making" - czyli czy można stworzyć wikię miesiąca w trzy dni. Dodaję, żeby Indiana Jones nie był samotny w głosowaniu. Są licencje, kategorie i 58 miejsce w Rankingu Polskich Wikii. 14:58, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 14:58, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) # Kinrepok 07:06, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) # Misiek (talk) 06:34, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Skoro nie wyczerpiesz tematu w tydzień, to no problem. # Amoniak 13:26, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Mi ne povas voĉdoni alie. # Veausing 07:36, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) # Bombka190 20:18, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: 20px Dyskusja: :Trochę nie podobają mi się takie artykuły, gdzie robisz sekcję i stwierdzasz, że tu coś kiedyś będzie, ale zakładam, że to będziesz stopniowo poprawiać. Jeszcze jedno – na tematyce kompletnie się nie znam, jest obszerna, czy będzie tak, że zrobiłeś tych 90 stubów, będziesz je tylko rozwijał, a jak skończą Ci się pomysły, to wiki porzucisz, bo nie będziesz miał o czym tworzyć kolejnych stron? Misiek (talk) 08:34, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Co do Vice City bez trzymanki, gra przepadła z internetu, ale wiedziałem, że dzisiaj ktoś mi ją uploaduje (tutaj link), zagram i uzupełnię artykuł. Może ta paragrafówka nadaje się też na gtawiki? Co do obszerności, to jeśli skupić się na samych polskich grach, licznik artykułów doszedłby do ~150 ale wtedy można zacząć dołączać angielskie, tych jest już ponad tysiąc. Co roku pojawiają się nowe. 11:55, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, wszystko fajnie, wreszcie jakaś wiki o czymś innym niż gry komputerowe czy filmy. Jednak mam jedno „ale”. Czy te opisy gier paragrafowych, to ograniczą się do linku, zdjęcia okładki, tabelki i jednoakapitowego streszczenia fabuły? Nie przejrzałem wszystkich artykułów, lecz około 20 losowych i muszę przyznać, że o ile koncept i źródła dobre, o tyle kwestia wykonania budzi u mnie wątpliwości. Amoniak 10:19, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Saluton! Docelowo powinny one wyglądać mniej więcej tak, tylko rozbudowanie wymaga trochę więcej czasu. Ewentualnie jeszcze mogą się pojawić recenzje na podstronach/blogach użytkowników wikii - recenzentów, a w artykule link do nich. Wszedłem na twoją stronę użytkownika, tam wspominasz o nonsensopedii. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że brakuje artykułu o największej paragrafówce w Polsce - Grze, prawie 3000 paragrafów :) 11:58, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Encyklopedia Bionicle Największa w Polsce wiki o tematyce Bionicle. Wszystko teraz ładnie się rozwija, nowe artykuły są ciągle dodawane, co zaowocowało 6 miejscem w rankingu Polskich Wiki (chyba jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu była 7). Ostatnimi czasy użytkownicy Encyklopedi rozwiązali problem z brakiem administratorów. Warto też dodać, że każdego dnia na wiki jest mnóstwo edycji. Jeżeli ma to wpływ na wynik głosowanie to informuje, że mamy już 1839 artykułów i liczne fora czy dyskusje Vezok999 21:13, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Malum121 20:31, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) # Vezok999 06:22, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 12:10, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Brak licencji grafik. # Veausing 07:36, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) Oprócz wielkości, raczej niczym nie przewyższa przeciętnej polskiej wiki. 20px Dyskusja: :A, ten awans był wywołany tym i wyłącznie tym, że Shadowrun z trzeciego miejsca wypadła z rankingu z powodu nieaktywności :D Misiek (talk) 15:09, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) :No może, ale gdyby Encyklopedia Bionicle nie była nadal aktywna to ne pobiła by wyniku, kótry miała Shadowrun ;) A aktywnosć (w tym przypadku bardzo duża) też powinna działać na pls ;) Vezok999 06:22, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Tu nie chodzi o żadne bicie wyniku, Shadowrun dalej ma więcej artykułów od Bionicle... Tylko, że na Shadowrun nie było żadnej edycji na miesiąc przed rankingiem, więc bot po prostu wyrzucił wiki z listy... Misiek (talk) 11:28, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) Wikia lipca 2010 Głupotopedia Wiki kreatywna, każdy może coś dodać, coś wymyślić. Bombka190 14:27, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Bombka190 14:27, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 06:12, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Eeee... # Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 09:47, cze 5, 2010 (UTC)Słaby pomysł-"''BES SĘSU" # 10:03, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Imo za dużo klonów nonsy się robi :/ #: To nawet klon nie jest, tylko satelita. Misiek (talk) 13:58, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) # Obywatel 11:16, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) Sam czysty nonsens praktycznie nieśmieszny dla osób niebędących twórcami, brak jasnego regulaminu, poza tym oficjalne deklarowanie się jako satelita innej Wikii jest jakieś dziwne. # 13:57, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) # Texel 17:11, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Bez komentarza. 20px '''Dyskusja: :Głuptopedia tym różni się od Nonsy, że tu publikujemy swoją wyobraźnię, ale wcale nie ma być to śmieszne. Bombka190 19:25, cze 9, 2010 (UTC) ::To jeszcze gorzej, bo nie dość, że niezrozumiałe, to jeszcze nieśmieszne. Misiek (talk) 03:56, cze 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Dlaczego niezrozumiałe. Fajne bo można wymyślać. Bombka190 16:03, cze 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ale to, co wymyślisz, będzie niezrozumiałe dla każdej innej osoby :> Misiek (talk) 06:12, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Dlaczego niezrozumiałe, przecież po polsku pisane. Tu mogę pisać bo nie piszę sam. A na Astropedię nikt nawet już nie zagląda. Bombka190 10:31, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Dlatego chociażby, że większość z tego jest wymyślona przez autora i tak na siłę powiązane z innymi artykułami, że nie wiadomo, o co chodzi. I bez offtopów proszę. Misiek (talk) 12:16, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) : To raczej nie "czysty nonsens" a rodzaj zbiorowej historii alternatywnej. 13:57, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Filmopedia Projekt był już zgłoszony jakiś czas temu. Od tego czasu przybyło trochę artykułów oraz poprawiono wytknięte błędy. Dużą zaletą projektu niemal niewyczerpalna tematyka. Obywatel 16:46, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Obywatel 16:46, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) # Misiek (talk) 08:27, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Patrząc na resztę kandydatów, chyba jednak tu. :] # Bombka190 16:45, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 11:29, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Bombka190 16:45, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana głosu 20px Dyskusja: :Wygląda to tak, jakbyś wiki robił pod wikię miesiąca – odpuszczasz ją sobie w miesiącach, w których jej nie zgłaszasz, a kiedy już to zrobisz, zaczynasz wykonywać masę edycji. A priorytetem powinno być tworzenie dobrej wiki samej w sobie, a nie otrzymanie tytułu wikii miesiąca. Z głosem jeszcze się wstrzymam. Misiek (talk) 12:54, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Nie, to nie jest tak. Najwięcej pisałem koło 20 maja, a wtedy wikia nie była zgłaszana. Mój nieregularny tryb pracy (którego zresztą nie ukrywam) wynika raczej z zajmowaniem się innymi wikiami lub po prostu brakiem chęci. Obywatel 14:58, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Simspedia Rok temu wikia miesiąca. Czemu nie 2 raz ? Bombka190 08:02, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Bombka190 08:02, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 08:15, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Generalnie to jest śmietnik, choć mam nadzieję, że administratorzy to ogarną. Ale jeszcze nie w tym miesiącu i raczej nie w następnym. # Obywatel 08:23, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Uwagi w dyskusji. 20px Dyskusja: :98 stron bez linków wewnętrznych, 75 bez kategorii i coś takiego wiszące od miesiąca. Obywatel 08:23, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Narutopedia Ta wikia opowiada o wszystkim co jest związane z popularną mangą oraz anime Naruto. Artykuły są ciekawe, wszystko poukładane, moim zdaniem zasługuje na takie wyróżnienie. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 21:46, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 21:46, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) #Bombka190 08:18, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 15:58, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Bałagan. # Texel 17:11, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Może zbyt się czepiam, ale gdzie są licencje grafik? 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia sierpnia 2010 Krakopedia Tylko dwóch userów, więc przyda się reklama.~Wikia o sporym mieście, ma szansę stanąć na nogi. Bombka190 09:38, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Bombka190 09:38, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 19:19, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) # Obywatel 09:29, lip 18, 2010 (UTC) Jest jeszcze sporo do zrobienia, ale projekt wygląda bardzo obiecująco. Nie zauważyłem ponadto żadnych dużych zaniedbań. 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 10:26, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) Najpierw dojdźcie do jakiegokolwiek ładu, i spróbujcie za miesiąc albo dwa. # tomta1 [✉] 10:41, lip 16, 2010 (UTC) Nie, to nie jest samobój, że administrator tej Wikii głosuje przeciwko niej. Po prostu panuje na niej chaos, większość artykułów opisuje komunikację miejską, sporo obrazków nie ma licencji itd. Gdy będzie na niej porządek jak Bóg przykazał, wtedy zmienię swój głos. # Amoniak 18:10, lip 18, 2010 (UTC) Czerwone linki na głównej – zgroza. Wolę promować wikię po remoncie, a nie w trakcie jego trwania. # Krzysiekje 09:33, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Encyklopedia rozwinięta, ale Aktualności mają więcej niż rok. 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Jeżowe Choćby za to, że mnie Krzysiek swego czasu prawie dzień w dzień o coś męczył i mu się jeszcze nie znudziło, się należy ;] No i solidnie zrobiona, a do tego ponoć popularna w regionie. Misiek (talk) 18:22, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Misiek (talk) 18:22, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) # --Gudyś 11:20, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Solidna robota, dużo własnych zdjęć. # tomta1 [✉] 09:15, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Znacznie bardziej rozwinięta, niż Krakopedia. # Krzysiekje 09:36, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Misiek za zgłoszenie! Chyba wypada poprzeć:) # Mikiapole3 15:27, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 18:11, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Faktycznie, robota solidna. # 23:54, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) SAA # Texel 05:40, lip 24, 2010 (UTC) Jestem za, ale przydałoby się poszerzyć opisy sołectw wchodzących w skład gminy. # Obywatel 09:21, lip 24, 2010 (UTC) # Mat. 16:01, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Za wcześnie na wikię miesiąca Bombka190 08:31, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia września 2010 Counter-Strike Niedawno zostałem biurokratą. Napisałem piękny Monobook, pliki mają licencje a Strona główna jest dość rozbudowana. Przyda się rozsławienie tak małej wikii o tak wielkiej grze jak CS. Mat. 19:03, sie 13, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Mat. 19:41, sie 13, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 14:59, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze troszeczkę za wcześnie. # 13:56, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) Mało trochę. # Bombka190 08:40, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) # Misiek (talk) 06:37, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Jednak nie widać tego rozwoju. 20px Dyskusja: Parę wątpliwości: * Nie napisałeś, a skopiowałeś, i nie Monobook, a Monaco ;] * Co do strony głównej: ** W CS Neo nie terrorystów ani antyterrorystów? – wtf? ** Do artykułu na medal nie ma linka, wypadałoby to poprawić. * Wiki adoptowałeś 1 sierpnia. Ostatni artykuł utworzyłeś 28 lipca, więc pod względem merytorycznym od czasu nadania Ci praw wiki stoi w miejscu na 29 artykułach, a to mało. Popisz trochę. Mam nadzieję, że to poprawisz i będę mógł pod koniec miesiąca z czystym sumieniem zagłosować na tak. Misiek (talk) 09:35, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) * W CS Neo są organizacje o nazwie CSF i NEO zamiast CT i TT, a nie edytowałem dawno bo jestem na biwaku a dostęp do internetu... ale niedługo wrócę i walnę kilka(naście) artykułów! Mat. 16:14, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) * Wróciłem!!! '''Najpierw denny biwak, potem prace polowe (mieszkam na wsi), więc nie miałem czasu. Teraz nadrabiam! Mat. 15:23, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Narutopedia Jedna z najszybciej rozwijających się Wiki w Polsce. Równiej najwięcej informacji na temat anime "Naruto". Posiada własne szablony, rozbudowaną st. główną oraz wszystkie art. są starannie selekcjonowane i poprawiane (Kalit) 16:23, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 16:23, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) Brak licencji plików. # Obywatel 09:24, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) Ponad 150 artykułów bez linków wewnętrznych i strony w takiej formie. # tomta1 [✉] 12:17, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) Licencje... A w zasadzie to ich kompletny brak... # 14:07, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) Ilość, nie jakość. # Bombka190 08:40, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) # Texel 10:29, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) "Może zbyt się czepiam, ale gdzie są licencje grafik?" - mój cytat z 24 czerwca. # Mat. 15:30, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Profilaktycznie :P 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Conlang Wiki Jedna z większych wiki, traktująca głównie o językach sztucznych i światach alternatywnych. 20px Głosy na tak: # 11:30, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Jednego interesuje Naruto, innego Counter-Strike. Jeden hobbystycznie zbiera znaczki, a drugi - tworzy języki. Ot wiki hobbystyczne. # Bombka190 10:05, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Kończy się miesiąc powoli, a wikia dobra. 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 13:30, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Jestem przeciwny nagradzaniu nigdzie niezastosowanych tworów wyobraźni. # tomta1 [✉] 10:22, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) # Texel 10:27, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Wytłumaczenie takie samo, jak Miśka95. # [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 10:28, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) # Mat. 15:30, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Lustro Micropedii! #: Nie, wiki Conlanger nie jest lustrem Mikronacji. Co najwyżej posiada pokrewną tematykę - no i tu opisy państw są tylko tłem dla tworzonych języków. 13:47, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Chyba w ogóle nie będziemy mieli wikii miesiąca wrzesień :( Mat. 15:30, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) :: To chyba i tak najlepsza kandydatura tego miesiąca. 13:47, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Kiepscy Wiki Jest to wikia o serialu Świat Według Kiepskich. Mnie się podoba, artykuły są dobre, grafiki również. 20px Głosy na tak: # Krzysiu8020' (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ]' 21:26, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Misiek (talk) 08:53, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. # Mat. 11:26, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) jw. 20px Dyskusja: :Postać, odcinek, cytat i czy wiesz nieaktualizowane od 5 miesięcy, aktywność strasznie niska (np. 35 plików wgranych przez ostatni rok, co przy ok. 370 przez poprzednie 2 lata jest prawie niczym), i z tego, co widzę, jeden administrator wiki olał, a drugi poprosił o odebranie uprawnień i w najbliższym czasie też ją oleje, w związku z czym przy tej ilości IP-ów, którzy w większości nie znają formatowania i szablonów, za parę tygodni tam będzie śmietnik. Misiek (talk) 08:53, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) :Eh... Mówię że nie będzie wikii miesiąca. Dajcie nonse, wikie polska albo najlepiej Zapytaj wiki bo żadna z powyższych na ten tytuł nie zasługuje! Mat. 11:26, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Jeśli raz nie będzie wikii miesiąca, to naprawdę się nic nie stanie, a przynajmniej utrzymany zostanie poziom. Misiek (talk) 12:13, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Wikia października 2010 Juvepedia Ostatnio była wikią miesiąca w marcu 2009. Nadal regularnie edytowana, a od niedawna z nową szatą graficzną. Misiek (talk) 15:01, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Misiek (talk) 15:01, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) # tomta1 [✉] 08:02, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Oczywiście ;). A tę szatę graficzną to skądś znam... # 12:22, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Jedyne zastrzeżenie jakie mam to skin jest za mały :P (mam 1680x1050 i brakuje trochę tła) # Bombka190 16:40, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) # Krzysiu8020' (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ]' 18:37, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Ta szata również mi się spodobała, nie ma co ;) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia listopada 2010 Bezsensopedia Projekt zadbany, stale rozwijający się, posiadający przejrzysty regulamin i licencje grafik. Znając nastawienie niektórych osób do tego projektu cudów nie oczekuję, ale z powodu braku kandydatów zdecydowałem się na zgłoszenie. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:18, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:18, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # tomta1 [✉] 15:22, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) # Misiek (talk) 17:22, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) # Texel 17:26, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) # Tymrym (talk) 17:55, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) # Mat. 21:02, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Promowanie stron, dzięki którym nie dowiem się niczego pożytecznego, nie ma sensu (a zatem będę przeciw Bezsensopedii, Nonsensopedii i innego tego typu stronom). tomta1 [✉] 15:22, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Mylisz się, Towarzyszu. Prawda jest taka, że nawet takie portale są źródłem jakichś informacji. Większość artykułów (nie licząc totalnych abstrakcji) opisuje prawdziwe informacje ze śmiesznego punktu widzenia. User:Lajon$$ 16:33, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) :Jeszcze rozumiem Nonsensopedię, w końcu to największa polska wiki, ale tworzenie kolejnych tego typu projektów według mnie nie ma sensu. Texel 17:26, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Portale humorystyczne mają sens, ale nie wtedy, kiedy są plagiatem już istniejących. Tymrym (talk) 17:55, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Bezsensopedia nie jest plagiatem Nonsensopedii. Plagiatem byłby projekt, który kopiowałby treści z innego, a do tego ewentualnie dołożył coś od siebie. Bezsensopedia względem Nonsensopedii pomimo podobnej tematyki (nawet nie identycznej) powstaje od zera, a ponadto posiada bardzo duże różnice w regulaminie. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:20, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Co z tego, że ma inny regulamin. W praktyce, to kolejna unco-idalna encyklopedia humoru, więc może nie plagiat, ale bezużyteczny klon. Zdecydowanie nie popieram tworzenia wikii alternatywnych do już istniejących, chociaż zważywszy, w jakim stanie jest obecnie Nonsa, to może rzeczywiście czas tworzyć nową, jelenioodporną humorystyczną wikię. Tymrym (talk) 12:11, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::O regulaminie wspomniałem, ponieważ bezpośrednio wpływa on na wygląd artykułów i kształt projektu. A to, czy Bezsensopedia jest użyteczna to już raczej kwestia poglądów. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:48, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Równie użyteczna, jak nonsa, nie o to mi chodzi. Założenia są jednak podobne, sam przyznasz. Tymrym (talk) 12:51, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Głupotopedia Może tym razem... a tak serio: Ładny projekcik, w miare aktywny, ze zgraną społecznością i wieloma ciekawymi artami, kreatywny, no i ma fajnego Szefa. Bart-W 17:23, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Bart-W 17:23, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:10, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) Projekt na pierwszy rzut oka bezsensowny, ale ma swój urok :) # Bombka190 19:25, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # tomta1 [✉] 18:02, paź 20, 2010 (UTC). Powód jak u Bezsensopedii. # Misiek (talk) 17:22, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) # Texel 17:26, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # Mat. 21:02, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: : Wstrzymam się, bo mam wątpliwości. Projekt co prawda fajny, ale nieco zamknięty i zrozumiały głównie dla nonsensopedystów. Tymrym (talk) 17:55, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) Sherwood Dungeon Wikia maluutka. Istnieje od połowy sierpnia, ale dopiero od niedawna edytuję ją na poważnie. Więc tak: navboxy, poprawa Common.css, wygląd tabel, podpis biurokraty, często ją edytuję, zbieram screeny z gry. Narazie może za mała, ale dałem bo widzę, że obaj kandydaci są słabi. Mat. 21:02, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Mat. 21:02, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tymrym (talk) 07:49, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: : Nie jest zła, ale wymaga dopracowania. Brakuje jeszcze wielu rzeczy, grafiki nieskategoryzowane według licencji, większość artykułów to substuby, kiepsko wygląda pod monobookiem, no i nieco zamknięte - jak ktoś nie jest dobrze obyty w grze, to niewiele zrozumie. Tymrym (talk) 07:49, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikia grudnia 2010 Koszalin Wiki Samemu trudno wikię klecić, a reklama się przyda. Bombka190 12:39, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Bombka190 12:39, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # tomta1 [✉] 14:54, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :17 haseł i brak regularnych edycji (spory wkład w lipcu i w sierpniu, miesiąc przerwy, kilkanaście edycji we wrześniu, miesiąc przerwy, znowu edycje od kilku dni) to główne wady tej strony. Wikia miesiąca nie musi mieć stu tysięcy haseł, ale przydałaby się trochę większa liczba artykułów. Większe zaangażowanie administratorów również byłoby mile widziane. tomta1 [✉] 14:54, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Warszawikia Trzecia największa aktywna polskojęzyczna wikia (nie licząc Biblioteki Ossus). Codzienna aktualizacja. No i co jeszcze dużo mówić: jedna z najlepszych, o ile nie najlepsza, polskojęzyczna wikia. Swoją drogą, nie chcę trzeciego wakatu na stanowisku Wikii miesiąca w ciągu 4 miesięcy. 20px Głosy na tak: # tomta1 [✉] 18:22, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:43, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) # Texel 14:02, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) Niech będzie. # Bombka190 20:26, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tymrym (talk) 16:55, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) Bo mogę. 20px Dyskusja: :Zagłosowałem za, chociaż nie popieram przyznawania tytułów i tak dobrze wypromowanym projektom. Podobnie jak zgłaszający nie chcę jednak trzeciego wakatu na stanowisku Wikii miesiąca, a dobrych kontrkandydatów brak. Tak swoją drogą nie da się ukryć, że głosowania na Wikię miesiąca cieszą się coraz mniejszym zainteresowaniem. Lepsze projekty zostały już wyróżnione, a reszta pewnie nie zasługuje na tytuł lub nie zdobędzie go z innych względów (np. jest projektem humorystycznym). Dlatego rzucę w tym miejscu odważną propozycję, aby zakończyć zabawę. Koniec roku to chyba najlepszy moment na takie zmiany, a utrzymywanie plebiscytu przy życiu na siłę chyba nie ma sensu. Zamiast tego za jakiś czas można wymyślić ewentualnie inną zabawę (np. użytkownik miesiąca, artykuł miesiąca, najlepsze Wikie wg kategorii). Co wy na to? [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:43, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) ::"Lepsze projekty zostały już wyróżnione, a reszta pewnie nie zasługuje na tytuł." W pełni się zgadzam, jednak nie sprzeciwię się temu pomysłowi ani nie poprę go. Texel 14:02, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Cóż, zgadzam się z Obywatelem. Jeśli uzyskam jakiś głos poparcia ze strony innych adminów, wybór Wikii grudnia 2010 będzie ostatnim wyborem Wikii miesiąca. tomta1 [✉] 17:54, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Krypta Polska edycja the The Vault. Trochę odżyła po premierze Fallout: New Vegas. Być może tytuł Wikii miesiąca pomógłby w zwiększeniu aktywności na Krypcie. Anon 14:58, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Anon #Jeremski 21:17, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) # Bombka190 20:26, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tymrym (talk) 17:05, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) Bo mogę. 20px Dyskusja: Storczyki Jedna z pierwszych pl wikii, która dostosowała się do Oasis. Fajnie wygląda. Podoba mi się fakt, że wikianie to nie tylko fani gier lub filmów, ale też osoby mające jakies hobby np. storczyki. Mat. 21:21, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 21:21, lis 15, 2010 (UTC)Mat. # Bombka190 20:27, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:16, lis 17, 2010 (UTC) Wygląda solidnie. # Krzysiu8020' (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ]' 19:53, lis 25, 2010 (UTC) No dosyć ładnie. # Pozdrawiam! Duriel Gadaj!!! 14:58, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Ciekawy pomysł. 20px Głosy na nie: # Tymrym (talk) 12:28, lis 17, 2010 (UTC) Bo mogę. 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję 2010 Kategoria:Archiwum stron wsparcia